


The Golden Champions

by Manateequeem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: breath of the wild/ fire emblem three houses au!! ft. the golden deer!For Nicole! ❤
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Golden Champions

**Author's Note:**

> For Nicole for the Garreg Mach discord secret santa ❤❤ ily, have a happy holidays!!

The cool spring air blew through chocolate locks, one clump of hair braided loosely and swaying in the wind. The knight smoothed out his golden tunic, twirling an arrow with one hand as he adjusted the bow at his back, turning to listen to one of his companions speak.

  
“How much longer ‘til we’re at the castle, Claude?” A Hylian with two striking pink pigtails groaned as she dragged her feet through the long green grass, heavy axe in tow. “I swear to you, we’ve been walking for what’s felt like days.” She pouted, easily lifting her axe and shoving it into the arms of a friendly Goron with a tuft of blond hair at the top of his head.

  
“Stop moaning, Hilda. It won’t make us get there any quicker.” Another Hylian with sharp pink eyes and snowy white hair commented with an upturn of the nose. “And don’t make Raphael carry your belongings for you.” Hilda rolled her eyes from behind Lysithea, who continued lecturing her about something or the other to do with laziness and failure. Hilda simply tuned it out, she’d heard enough of Lysithea’s lectures to last a lifetime.

  
“It’s not a problem for me, Hilda!” Raphael grinned, lifting the axe over one shoulder as he jogged ahead slightly to catch up with a Hylian archer, Ignatz, who was walking beside Claude.

  
“See Lysithea? He doesn’t mind.” Hilda repeated with a lazy grin on her face, twirling a lock of bubble-gum hair around her finger. “You should really learn to take it easy.”

  
“ _Me_? Take it ea-“ The shorter girl began, pointing a finger aggressively in Hilda’s direction before she was interrupted by a gentle voice.

  
“U-Um, I think that you both should maybe try to get a long a little.” A Zora girl with dark eyes mumbled, her gaze glancing up from her feet to look at the two who were bickering, a soft smile on her face. “I know we all just m-met each other, but let’s try to make this journey an enjoyable one.”

  
“At least until the part where we finally reach, you know, the giant monster surrounding the castle that we’re expected to defeat.” Claude added in, chuckling at the resounding groan of the other Champions around him.

  
“Yeah!” a girl with warm auburn hair agreed as she wrapped on arm around the Zora’s shoulder, “Listen to Marianne! Ignatz and I don’t wanna have to sort out another fight like last time.” Ignatz nodded, face paling at the memory of the previous fight which enraptured the group.

  
“What do you mean ‘like last time’?” a tall Rito with rich purple feathers and a gaudy rose pinned to his golden scarf asked with a frown and flourish of his wing. “I for one don’t remember any disputes taking place.” 

  
Claude scoffed, finally turning around to look at the much taller bird, “Hey Lorenz, it was literally us two who had the fight they’re talking about.” 

  
“Preposterous!” Lorenz spluttered, quickly shaking his head, “As if I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, would get into a fight with _you_ of all people. Ha! Don’t make me laugh.” He was met with dead silence, only the sound of Claude’s continued whistling audible. Lorenz turned to look at Ignatz for reassurance.

  
“Well, you were at the centre of it all last time...” he trailed off, diverting his eyes, “Oh, look at that flower!” he smiled, crouching ahead and picking a blue nightshade from beneath a tree, effectively escaping from Lorenz’s pleading look.

  
“Do you really need me to remind you about the stupid argument you both had last week about who would get to direct using the Sheikah Slate?” Lysithea huffed in annoyance, flicking her long white hair over one shoulder, “Because I’m perfectly willing to embarrass you again.”

  
Claude clicked his tongue, “It was my Sheikah Slate,” he smirked smugly in Lorenz’s direction, the other narrowing his eyes at the so-called ‘Hero of Hyrule’, “but I guess we both were part of that little argument.” He held put his hand for Lorenz to take, “How about we make up, at least until we beat Calamity Ganon? Then we can restart this little feud of ours.” Lorenz grumbled to himself before taking Claude’s hand into his and shaking briskly. When their hands disconnected, Lorenz made an effort to wipe his hand onto his scarf. Claude didn’t dislike Lorenz per say, but the other sure did piss him off to no end. Well, it’s not like he didn’t annoy him halfway to Gerudo and back either.

  
“How about we set up camp here for the night?” Leonie asked as she pointed in the direction of a small metallic cooking pot beneath the shade of a grand tree.

  
Raphael cheered, “Finally! Dinner!” 

* * *

  
Lorenz fanned the fire vehemently with a Korok leaf he had Raphael fetch from the tree beside them, and he narrowed his eyes at Claude who sat at the opposite end of the fire, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. “Aren’t you going to help?” his glare was icy cold.

  
“No need,” Claude grinned, pushing his hands into the grass behind him and leaning back into them, “you’re doing a great job as is, no need for a lowly Hylian like myself to get involved.” 

  
Lorenz paused in his fanning, seeming to contemplate Claude’s words for a moment before nodding, “You are right about that.” He scoffed, “Honestly, I should have been the chosen hero.”

  
Claude easily ignored Lorenz, turning to Hilda, “Hey, go find us something to eat? I’m starving over here.”

  
“Claude, I’m as delicate as the Princess herself! You can’t expect me to go out there and scavenge. My dress would get all dirty!” Hilda spoke as she took Ignatz’s cloak and spread it flat on the grass so she could lay back on it, finishing her sentence with a yawn, “I’m sure there’ll be a travelling salesman or something who’ll just sell us some food.”

  
“Looks like you’re in luck!” Leonie pointed out as she sat up from her squatted position to peer at the strange duo who were approaching their camp. One had bright orange hair much like her own with a large backpack full of goods and the other had a pale green head of hair, standing slightly shorter than the other salesman. “Hey, over here!” she waved the duo over.

  
As they approached, Lysithea stood to stand beside Leonie, “They sure are taking their time getting here, aren’t they?”

  
“Hello ladies, looking to buy anything? You’re both looking stunning, by the way.” The one with the orange hair asked from afar, making much too firm eye contact for Leonie’s liking, and he punctuated his sentence with a little wink which made Lysithea’s stomach crawl.

  
“I’d like for you to shut up.” Lysithea spat, his disdain growing from the way the merchant grasped at his heart in mock anguish. 

  
“Sorry, please do excuse Sylvain’s behaviour.” His pale green haired companion remarked, grabbing Sylvain by the wrist. “Anything you’re looking to buy?”

  
“W-Well, we did need to get something to eat...” Marianne smiled softly at the two merchants. Lysithea felt her previous anger melt away, it was impossible to be mad with Marianne around, after all.

  
“Sure thing!” Sylvain grinned as he dropped his bag to the ground and searched through it, procuring several bags of various grains and herbs. “Take your pick.”

  
Ignatz squatted beside Claude at the fire, speaking in a hushed tone, “Aren’t we going to tell them we have no money?”

  
Claude shook his head, “They can find that out for themselves.” He paused, looking at Ignatz with a sly smirk gracing his face, “After we’ve eaten our fill.”

  
The first snowflakes of the winter season in Hyrule drifted down from above, sprinkling over the Champions as they huddled around the measly fire Lorenz managed to set up. Claude smiled to himself as the others began to dig in to their meals. As soon as Sylvain and Byleth asked for payment, it would be time to run.


End file.
